A Raven's Flight Is Always Right SEQUEL
by Laserai
Summary: The Official Sequel to A Raven In Despair. Project on Hold Until Completion of HOTD Project. Last Updated 04/24/2013
1. Intro and Chapter One

THIS IS A LAPS NETWORKS OFFICIAL FANFICTION

* * *

Based on the TV Series - Teen Titans

Official Sequel to the Fanfic Favorite – "Teen Titans, A Raven In Despair"

Written By The Returning Fanfic Author – _Laserai_

Presenting

**Teen Titans – A Raven's Flight is Always Right**

* * *

**Legal Notice:** This is a fanfic based on the story concept of the Teen Titans. Since this is not an official Teen Titans story, I do not lay any claim to the concept, the story or its characters. Otherwise I would live in a mansion somewhere watching anime 24 – 7. Since that is not the case well you get the idea. However, as for the Laserai concept, the story and characters, these I do lay claim to so watch yourselves and play nice.

**Author Notice:** I have decided to make this sequel of my own decision. Well, review support also had a lot do with it as well. This fanfic will cover well, you will just have to find out won't you. Basically, you can expect to find a wedding and maybe two. This is NOT a one shot so don't expect to find what you seek in the first chapter. You don't really expect everything to work out right away do you? Expect the return of some old villains, explanations into mysteries you thought were cases closed and more.

**Message to Dedicated Reviewers:** Well, looks like I am at it again. I will be looking to you guys for reviews so I can make certain my story is heading in a direction that most will find favorable. Sorry for the wait guys, got side tracked for a while. Well, hang on cause I have a whole new ride of a plot to put you on and its going to be quite interesting.

* * *

**Introduction**

More then six months have passed since the Teen Titans have heard from the Laserai Team and a surprising number of things have happened during that time. The elements regarding Trigon have also elapsed within this time.

With Slade no longer an issue, Jump City's crime rate has returned to normal levels for a city without super villains. Nevertheless, a wary eye is kept open just in case. Even so, the Titans keep busy as there is always someone looking for an easy break.

During this time, some members of Hive particularly Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx due to their efforts with regards to alliance with the Teen Titans are pardoned and all past records are dissolved. As a result, these past full time villains turn over a new leaf.

Mammoth, now a fellow TT has gotten into metal working and welding and runs a wicked custom car shop in downtown Jump City. Gizmo, also a TT is constantly developing plenty of sophisticated electronic gadgets. In fact, Gizmo has become quite the businessman who runs his own international corporation that pioneers some of the most advanced spy equipment the world has ever seen. His expertise has even earned him a spot as an official supplier for many government intelligence agencies all over the world.

As for Jinx, she still stops in every so often however most of her time is spent treasure hunting as she tries to stay true to her word by being a good girl. Now using her powers to aid her search for lost treasures as a highly skilled archeologist, there are few who have never heard of her. In fact, last news concerning her was that she was doing quite well for herself. Unfortunately, things didn't quite work out between her and Cyborg but something's are not meant to be is all.

During this time, Terra has kept to her word and trots the world seeing the countless sights but never neglects to check in with the Titans regularly.

Moving on to other matters of interest, Raven and Beastboy's relationship has progressed well and wedding plans are now in development. Robin and Starfire's relationship is also progressing smoothly and though there hasn't been any engagement ring yet, its clear this is inevitable. Cyborg is on his own once before but grandfather time may have someone else in store for him.

Thus the Teen Titans with their three additions to the family are a larger and more powerful fighting force.

Indeed the words from the Mayor of Jump City upon hearing of the new Titans was fitting:

"Pity the fool who preys upon this city. Pity Indeed."

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Sunny Days_

The teen titans enjoy another fine day like many before it. Because it's Sunday, all have the day off and spend it at the park. Since the defeat of Slade again, peace has become the norm for Jump City. Aside from the occasional single-minded fool who emerges for petty crime, organized crime has essentially migrated elsewhere.

Raven is at peace as she sits in the highest tree reading a book. Jinx who has also taking up in reading sits with her doing the same. Beast boy, Mammoth, Robin and Cyborg are busy engaged in a football game and enjoy themselves immensely. Gizmo, not wishing to play this time, spends the day working on his laptop in peace on his next spy invention. Starfire is busy training Silky who has become a small moth how to fly.

All in all, everyone is enjoying the day without a care in the world.

Raven looks up from her book for a moment to watch the boys busy engaged in their football game. Jinx decides to take a break from reading and looks over to see Raven doing the same. "So, Raven, how are you and Beast boy getting along?"

Raven looks at Jinx then shrugs. "Well, it's progressing rather well. We haven't set a date yet but soon. Hmm, I would ask you the same question?"

Jinx turns red momentarily but regains herself. "Hey, it's not like that. Well, we were considering it but not anymore. Were just best friends now okay."

"As long as your okay with it. Any how, those boys sure seem to be playing serious today." Raven looks back at the boys who all have serious faces.

"Oh, it does look serious doesn't it?" Jinx looks down to watch as well.

"Okay! The score is tied with 10 yards to the game-winning touchdown. And the only thing preventing victory is Mammoth and Robin. Your going down!" Cyborg looks confidently to Beast Boy who looks the part of a football star with the black paint on his face and all.

"Yeah, Cy is right! Its over now. Just give up." Beast boy smirks as he gets into position.

"Its not over till its over guys. The score is still tied." Robin with a confident smile shakes his head and looks to Mammoth who smiles.

"Right and I haven't gotten started yet. We can still turn this around!" Mammoth grins and gives a thumbs up.

It is however at this moment, someone decides to try and rob a bank but it's clearly noticed as all the Titans communicators begin blinking.

"Trouble!" Robin pulls out a tablet computer and discovers a bank robbery in progress. "Lets go! We have a bank robbery in progress. Thief is unknown. Teen Titans Go!"

With that the Teen Titans charge to the scene with Cyborg in the T-Car with Mammoth riding shotgun and Robin on his R-Cycle. Jinx, Raven and Starfire fly onto the scene Wonder Woman style, BB glides in sporting his latest changeling form, a Bald Eagle and Gizmo flying in what can best be described as a mini-jet is right beside him.

When they arrive, imagine their surprise to find no one there. The bank has clearly been broken into as the doors have been removed and tossed aside. The bank vault door is outside in the middle of the street and people run about frightened.

BB returns to his normal form and lands with the others. "Dudes, where is the bad guy?"

Cyborg looks to his arm with Jinx looking over his shoulder. "Well, my sensors say he is still close but I can't see him and nobody can hide from my eye."

"Spread out and search. The culprit is hiding around here somewhere." Robin looks to everyone and starts walking towards the bank when a bright light blast blinds everyone.

In the midst of the bright light, they hear a familiar voice.

"You guys keep showing up to disrupt my business. I am only here to make a withdrawal." Dr Light looking as spry as always smiles at the Titans.

Robin looks to Dr Light game face on. "I don't care why you're here but your going down same as usual."

"Same as usual?" Dr Light looks to Robin professing mock ignorance.

"Enough of this, Dr. crud muncher. Prepare for a beating. I was well on my way to a new invention until you interrupted." Gizmo in his latest combat mechanical suit hovers in the air with an irritated look on his face.

Dr Light shrugs and starts firing light beams at Gizmo who evades as the Titans begin their attack on Dr Light. Starfire, Jinx and Raven open fire on the doctor however he keeps evading their attacks with a fancy light show of his own. Robin tries a shot at some hands on action with his Bo of iron but encounters Dr Light's latest invention, some kind of light sword. The new weapon makes quick work of Robin's metal rod resulting in a retreat of steps for Robin. Beast boy tries his hand with various animal forms, but the doctor proves quick on his feet evading every step of the way. Mammoth tries to smash him with large chunks of the roadway but his powerful shield prevents damage.

"What is this? Have you guys gotten rusty are something?" Dr Light looks upon the Titans and suddenly realizes he can't find Raven.

"MUST WE DO THIS AGAIN, DOCTOR!?" Raven now in her all white form with glares at the doctor from behind.

"# it! Why do I keep forgetting about her!?" Dr Light throws down the bag of loot and throws some device into the air, which blinds all with the illumination of seven suns blinding everyone's view.

When the light subsides, he is gone. Cyborg looks down to his arm but nothing can be found. "Sorry, guys. He got away this time."

Beast Boy picks up the bag of stolen loot and smiles. "Hey guys. At least we got the goods back. I suppose I should try to stay on your good side Rae."

Raven only smiles in response and says nothing.

"Pizza?" Starfire looks to everyone who smiles. "Pizza!"

Thus the Teen Titans spend the rest of the day at their favorite pizza parlor thus concluding another sunny day fighting crime, having fun and just enjoying being a Teen Titan. Yet, as they say, some good things must come to an end. With that in mind, their trials are not over just yet.

* * *

_**Final Wrap Up: **This is what you call a fill-in chapter. It has been revised slightly as I do not believe the Laserai Team should be introduced so easily. Not to mention the reasoning behind their return just isn't enough. With threats continuously coming in from different points throughout the universe across various dimensions and time lines, of course they would have little time for shore leave. So I intend to present an entirely new reason for the Laserai Team to revisit. Well, look forward to my next chapter to this sequel of mine, Chapter 2 – The Mystery of Trigon Revealed. We'll see ya there._


	2. Trouble in the East Part I

THIS IS A LAPS NETWORKS OFFICIAL FANFICTION

Based on the TV Series - Teen Titans

Official Sequel to the Fanfic Favorite – "Teen Titans, A Raven In Despair"

Written By The Returning Fanfic Author – Laserai

Presenting

**Teen Titans – A Raven's Flight is Always Right**

* * *

**Legal Notice:** This is a fanfic based on the story concept of the Teen Titans. Since this is not an official Teen Titans story, I do not lay any claim to the concept, the story or its characters. Otherwise I would live in a mansion somewhere watching anime 24 – 7. Since that is not the case well you get the idea. However, as for the Laserai concept, the story and characters, these I do lay claim to so watch yourselves and play nice.

**Author Notice:** I have decided to make this sequel of my own decision. Well, review support also had a lot do with it as well. This fanfic will cover well; you will just have to find out won't you. Basically, you can expect to find a wedding and maybe two. This is NOT a one shot so don't expect to find what you seek in the first chapter. You don't really expect everything to work out right away do you?

**Message to Dedicated Reviewers:** Well, looks like I am at it again. I will be looking to you guys for reviews so I can make certain my story is heading in a direction that most will find favorable. Sorry for the wait guys, got side tracked for a while. Well, hang on cause I have a whole new ride of a plot to put you on and it's going to be quite interesting. Man, it has been a while. Well, I am working on a classified fanfic project I have dubbed Prometheus for the time being so I have been a little busy. Plus, I am reformatting a FMP fanfic dedicated to Tessa. The current fanfic project is not going according to plan so I am going to be performing a complete rewrite. Okay, anyway. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Trouble in the East – Part 1_

The Titans of Jump City have managed to bring crime in their area down to a reasonable level. However, in the East, their problems are only just beginning. It seems the successful clean sweep of Jump City has sent their problems to the next best place, Steel City to the East. How will our newest Teen Titans East handle this situation? Only time will tell.

The situation of Jump City over the past six months improved drastically. This came as a result of the removal of Slade. No longer present as a buffer against civil and federal authorities, small time villains find themselves with no cover. Thus they seek refuge to the east, in Steel City.

_Seeing, as I am not Spanish fluent, Mas and Menos are automatically being translated. I know it takes away from their true character but what choice do I have. Well, please bear with it._

Speedy looks over several consoles. "Bumble Bee, crime rates are not improving."

"Well, this is no surprise. This is all the result of the defeat of Slade. We may have to call on the other Tower." Aqualad scratches his head and shrugs.

"No. Steel City is our responsibility. They took care of Slade and their city without our help. We can do the same." Bumble Bee looks to the others.

"Uhm, they did get help from the Laserai Team, am I right?" Menos looks to his twin.

"Yes, brother. It's clear they needed help too." Mas looks over at Aqualad and shrugs.

Suddenly, the titan tower alarms activate with red lights flashing and strobing as an automated voice reports: "ALERT! – Disturbance Detected in Downtown Steel City. Unknown Type. Unable to Register."

"Put it up on monitor." Bumble Bee flies to a chair as Speedy runs to a console and presses some buttons.

On screen, they see a sight they would not think to see possible. If it hadn't been for the live writing on the side of the screen they would have believed it was a fake visual.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aqualad looks at the screen with his mouth open.

"It can't be but it is." Speedy likewise reflects an open mouth stare.

"What is that we are looking at? We have never seen that before." Mas and Menos stare at the phenomenon on screen.

"Those are tornadoes. But according to historical records there have never been tornadoes in this area before. How is this possible?" Bumble Bee looks over the cityscape on screen with a grim face.

"I don't know but their tearing the city to scrap." Speedy curses to himself and looks on angrily.

"Lets go. We need to be down their if nothing else for damage control." Bumble Bee gets up from her seat.

"It sure beats the heck out of just sitting here and watching." Speedy jumps up as well.

"Titans East, Lets Go!" Bumble Bee zips out of the room for the front door with her comrades behind her.

Once the Titans East has left the tower, the four depart towards the city the best way they know how. Bumble Bee not needing any transportation flies off as fast as her wings can take her. Mas and Menos skim along the top of the water moving fast enough to stay that way with Speedy beside them. Aqualad, not afraid of the water is just under them swimming just as fast as they run.

The Titans East meets up at the outskirts of Steel City on a hilltop overlooking the city. What they find is nothing short of total chaos. In the not so far distance, tornadoes or twisters carve their mark into the landscape pummeling buildings, cars, streets and anything else in their path of destruction. Panic-stricken people run all about trying to escape the chaotic wind funnels of mayhem.

"This is crazy. Is this even something we can deal with?" Speedy looks around clearly overwhelmed.

"I signed on as crime fighter, not a weather man." Aqualad wears a similar expression.

"This is not normal. We should not be having weather like this here. We need to find out what the cause is." Bumble Bee looks to her comrades.

"Aqualad has a point. Shouldn't we leave this to the weather experts?"

"I don't know about this Mas. It could go either way, ya know."

Then without a moment's notice, the odd weather phenomenon departs as the tornadoes retract without warning. All that remains is the damage and chaos they leave behind.

"Well, the least we can do is help out for now. After that, we need to figure out what happened."

"Sound good, Boss. Lets go." Speedy heads out with the others as they assist the local authorities with search and rescue.

The operations proceed well into the night and the Titans East return well after midnight to the far off home.

"Man, it was like a battlefield out there." Aqualad sits down and starts dusting himself off.

Speedy types away at a console only looking up briefly. "They had no warning. Looks like those tornadoes dropped on the city without any warning at all. According to what I was able to get from the Weather Service, they say it was almost unnatural."

"Then something odd is definitely up." Bumble Bee looks nowhere in particular in thought.

"Were calling it a day, amigos. See ya in the morning." Mas and Menos leave the main room to get ready for bed.

"Well, any ideas yet?" Aqualad looks to the others.

"I think now is the time we call our other Titan friends." Bumble Bee looks down.

"Hey, we did all we could. Besides, I think we may need all of us and maybe even those Laserai guys on this one."

"I will talk to them in the morning. For now lets get some rest." Bumble Bee gets up and heads off to her room.

"Sounds like a plan." Speedy gets up and after checking to see his hair is in good order heads off to his room.

Aqualad ponders some more in silence as he is convinced somehow he has seen this before. Problem is he can't remember where and when.

The night passes without incident however, as for the morning well . . .

The Titans East usually wake up to a serene at most a morning of rain and after a time go about their usual routines with waking up. Morning showers and so forth are part of the usual routine. Today, however, like yesterday proves to be far from routine.

With alarms, sirens and lights going off all over the tower, the Titans East wake up in a hurry.

Bumble Bee is the first out of bed and after putting on her gear in a hurry, rushes out to the main room. Not far behind her, Speedy enters. The sound of another door opens in the main hall and Mas and Menos emerge.

"What the heck is wrong now?" Speedy looks at the time realizing it is 5 am in the morning.

"Its too early for this." Bumble Bee flies over to a console and checks the situation.

"I don't know how to say this but a tornado is sitting on top of us right now." Aqualad emerges from the built in pool, which connects to the sea.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, boss I was still up as I couldn't sleep considering what happened yesterday. Anyway, I went out for a swim then I stopped over at that hill we met at yesterday. Not too long after that, I got a beep on my communicator from the tower of a possible threat to the tower from automatic sensors but it couldn't be identified. I think it was about 4:30 or so. When I got to the tower, I saw it two tornadoes rotating around the tower. The tower is being buffeted by two tornadoes from all sides."

Bumble Bee looks to them convinced. "There is no doubt something is going on here. Somebody is somehow doing this."

Aqualad looks at her confused. "But how? I have never heard of anyone controlling tornadoes."

Speedy glances at the others. "Whoever this is maybe related to those elemental guys the Titans fought named Lightning and Thunder. Or it could be just a new villain."

Bumble Bee looks to the monitors of the Tower and they don't look good. "Whatever the case, the tower can't sustain integrity under this kind of assault for long."

Speedy looks around bitterly. "Man, this bites especially after it hasn't been more then a year since we built this place."

"I have to contact the Titans while there is still time. Gather what you can. We have to be prepared to abandon this place." Bumble Bee starts trying to open a communication line to contact Cyborg.

"We have to hurry." Mas and Menos begin running back and forth gathering what they can from their rooms and elsewhere.

"This is the Teen Titans East calling Cyborg. Come In!"

No response.

"This is Teen Titans East, are you receiving?"

In the Meantime at the Titans Tower in Jump City

_Incoming Communication – Appears to be Badly Garbled – Unable to Determine Location._

Cyborg comes out his resting state at the sound of his communication system trying to determine a scrambled communication signal.

"Man, it looks pretty bad. Lets see what we got here."

Jinx rises from bed at the sound and looks over with her still sleep glazed eyes to see Cyborg up even at the early hour.

"Cy, whats going on?"

"Somebody is trying to contact me. It's coming through on a secured line only the Justice League or the Titans East use so its got to be important. Problem is the communication is pretty messed up so I gotta clean it up."

Finally, Cyborg is able to clear up the line after a few moments.

"This is Teen Titans East. Anybody?" Bumble Bee's face is on the line and she is clearly distraught. Debris from the tower has begun falling apart behind her so she knows there isn't much time until the tower will begin to come down.

"Bumble Bee? What's in the heck is happening over there?"

"Not much time. You and your team need to get over here as soon as possible. We believe a new villain is attacking us but we don't know much about him. All we know is that it attacks with. ."

Communication Line Lost. . Trying to Reestablish . . .. Line Failure – Hardware Required for Communication with This Tower No Longer Present on other Tower . . . . Trying Secondary Lines . . . . . Line Failure . . . . . Unable to Reconnect.

"This is not good." Cyborg gets up from his computer looking worried.

"What's going on? What happened to them?"

"I don't know but it looks like the communication relay at the Titans East tower is down. The relay is at the center of the tower meaning only one thing. It looked like the tower was starting to come apart behind her."

"No. You mean the tower was . . . Maybe they managed to get out in time?"

"I sure hope so, Jinx. I need to talk to Robin now. Laserai and the others will need to know about this as well."

"I do hope there all right. Being past rivals is one thing but this."

"We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**Final Wrap Up: **And so enters a new era of villainy. What evil has emerged on the scene and how are the mystery tornadoes connected? Is this the end of the Titans East? How will the Teen Titans and Laserai Team respond to this unexpected threat? Find out this and more in the next chapter of this here fanfic – Teen Titans – A Raven's Flight Is Always Right – Trouble in the East Part 2. See ya there. This is a friendly reminder to review. It only takes a minute and means the world to us humble writers. Thanks for your time. Laserai out.


	3. Trouble in the East Part II

THIS IS A LAPS NETWORKS OFFICIAL FANFICTION

Based on the TV Series - Teen Titans

_Official Sequel to the Fanfic Favorite – "Teen Titans, A Raven In Despair"_

Written By The Returning Fanfic Author – Laserai

Presenting

**Teen Titans – A Raven's Flight is Always Right  
**

* * *

**Legal Notice:** This is a fanfic based on the story concept of the Teen Titans. Since this is not an official Teen Titans story, I do not lay any claim to the concept, the story or its characters. Otherwise I would live in a mansion somewhere watching anime 24 – 7. Since that is not the case well you get the idea. However, as for the Laserai concept, the story and characters, these I do lay claim to so watch yourselves and play nice.

**Author Notice:** I have decided to make this sequel of my own decision. Well, review support also had a lot do with it as well. This fanfic will cover well, you will just have to find out won't you. Basically, you can expect to find a wedding and maybe two. This is NOT a one shot so don't expect to find what you seek in the first chapter. You don't really expect everything to work out right away do you.

**Message to Dedicated Reviewers:** Well, looks like I am at it again. I will be looking to you guys for reviews so I can make certain my story is heading in a direction that most will find favorable. Sorry for the wait guys, got side tracked for a while. Well, hang on cause I have a whole new ride of a plot to put you on and its going to be quite interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Trouble in the East – Part 2

The Teen Titans in jump city meet together to discuss the current developments at the east Tower after Robin receives word from Cyborg of the disturbing report he received before the comm. cut out. Everyone sits around waiting for Robin and Cyborg to enter the living room area as they called for an emergency meeting but didn't say why.

Robin and Cyborg emerge from the hall having talked about the matter prior on the rooftop. Cyborg sits down whilst Robin walks to the center of the room.

"What is the reason for the emergency meeting, Robin?" Starfire looks to him with concern.

"Dude, it's been totally quiet around here." BB looks at him confused.

"Okay, I just received word that something has happened in Steel City. Bumble Bee contacted us on an emergency line and told Cyborg something had started attacking their city. The message was relatively short as it was soon cut off. According to Cyborg, it appears either the East Tower has been completely destroyed or severely damaged. As for the condition of the Titans East, we do not know."

"So we have no idea who or what is behind the attack?" Laserai looks over at them.

"At present we have no leads as to the attacker responsible for attacking the Titans East or Steel City. We will need to go down there to investigate in person and also look into the whereabouts of the Titans East."

Laserai presses an armband and starts talking to the Solareign. After he has informed them of the situation he looks up as he closes the line. Laserai is about to tell them what is going on when the media alert feature of the Tower computer activates as the screen turns on showing a live news feed of a reporter in a suit. At the bottom of the screen are the words: Tornadoes in Steel City?

"This is Chuck Bradshaw of CSS and were live in Steel City after receiving eyewitness reports of tornadoes. According to citizens of Steel City, several funnels of high-density air or tornadoes appeared and begin wrecking havoc on the city scene."

The reporter approaches a man standing in front of what looked like his house. "Sir, can you describe what happened here?"

"It was like being back in Kansas my home. Tornadoes I would say about F2 or F3s appeared and begin carving up the landscape. There was no warning or anything. I barely had enough time to leave my home. Only reason I am still alive today because I have heard the darned things before. Others were not so lucky though." The man looks away and starts surveying the landscape as he looks for more survivors.

"And there you have it. Tornadoes in Steel City indeed! Back to you, Connie."

The screen switches back to a newsroom.

"Tornadoes indeed. Speaking of which we have received this live footage taken by Bryan Hilcraft who happened to capture the tornadoes as they ransacked the city." The screen changes to a recorded feed of a view of the city as the twisters tear through downtown Steel City. The screen returns to the newsroom once more.

"Whats worse is now we are getting reports stating more tornadoes sightings. It is believed the Titans Tower was attacked early this morning however at this time that remains unconfirmed."

The screen turns off at this point.

"Titans, we leave for Steel City at once." Robin looks to all who share a similar feeling.

At that everyone runs off to get ready. Mammoth is called in from his shop and Gizmo even comes home earlier at the news.

After about an hour passes, the T-Car can be seen flying through the air with Cyborg at the helm and Jinx in the passenger seat. Starfire and Raven fly along side them and Robin in his R-Cycle is in formation with them. Gizmo glides through the sky in a prototype helicopter with Mammoth riding shotgun. Just behind them is the Landcruiser, which the Laserai Team is once again using for transport.

After a few more hours of travel, they arrive in the Steel City limits and head straight for the Titan Tower. As they make their approach, it becomes clear the worst possible scenario has rung true. The tower in whole remains but its damaged quite extensively as all windows are shattered and some of its internal structure has failed.

As Robin approaches, he tries his communicator. "Titans East, do you read? Is anyone receiving this?"

After a time there is crackling static then a familiar voice. "Hey, it's about time you guys got here."

Robin smiles glad to hear the voice. "Where are you? You don't seem to be in the tower."

Just then as if to answer that question, a T-sub emerges from the surface of the water.

After a time, everyone meets at the Tower in a room that managed to survive the tornadoes onslaught. Robin looks to Bumble Bee and sees her disheartened expression. "It's all right. Were here to help out."

Cyborg looks around at the tower in disbelief. "Geeze, this is just great. Just great. I can't believe the comm. system got trashed like this. What the heck is going on?"

Gizmo looks up from one of his computer gadgets. "Were not dealing with a natural phenomenon. Someone is causing this to happen. I don't know how they are doing it but they are. It's not anything I have heard of. I doubt technology is responsible. To have the ability to control tornadoes would be a powerful weapon but the whole concept is impossible."

Laserai nods and looks up. "Indeed. It's not to say the concept hasn't been tested but thus far no one has been able to come up with anything. I think its time we contact the elemental brothers Lightning and Thunder. Its possible they may know something about this."

"I am already on it. Searching for their current location now." Starlit looks over a laptop and sure enough a ring tone signals he has a lock. "Got em."

"Starlit, go ahead and call em in. This is something we need to speak about in person." Laserai then shakes his head. "On second thought, Robin, maybe you should talk to them. I am certain they have heard of us but they would be more inclined to listen to you guys."

"Alright." Robin pulls out his communicator then using the comm. system of Starlit's laptop is able to boost the signal. "Lightning and Thunder, we need to speak to you guys as soon as possible. How fast will it take you to reach East Titan Tower?"

"We will be their in the speed of lightning!"

Just then a powerful bolt of lightning strikes outside followed shortly by thunder and in walks the two elemental brothers.

"Hey dudes! It's been a while." Beast boy waves a hand at them.

"Indeed. It has been some time. Its good to see you guys." Thunder smiles and waves back but sobers quickly.

"I am betting this is concerning those twisters that attacked here. The Jump City news has been harping about it for a while now. And here I thought she had turned over a new leaf. This isn't even her territory." Lightning scratched his head and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Robin looks to Lightning earnestly sensing he knows something.

"It's Valvilus, a schoolmate from a few years back. She is often referred to as the goddess of wind because of her unique ability to control and manipulate winds currents and wind phenomenon. Of course, she is also very easy on the eyes, which, only helps that goddess like image some have developed around her. If you ever see a hurricane or other wind based occurrence in areas not known for them, only Valvilus could make it happen." Lightning seems to have mixed feelings as he looks up to the ceiling.

"But brother. Valvilus swore to us she would never do things like this again and would return to her true ways in nature's course. Valvilus may look dense and she may sometimes act like a flirt but she always stays true to her word. It just doesn't add up for Valvilus to be involved in this." Thunder seems to also have mixed feelings as it shows on his face.

"Okay, so this Valvilus has the power to control wind and cause twisters but your fairly certain she wouldn't be involved with them again. So if we can verify she has involvement it can be decided one strong factor. That would have to be that she is not doing this of her own desire. Someone may be making her do this." Robin looks to the ceiling in thought.

"You don't think? Could it be the brotherhood of evil?" Beastboy looks to Robin concerned.

"Hmm, it is possible. We only left them in cyrofreeeze in a secure area. All it would take is some nosy person or a terrorist organization looking out for their own ends." Starlit rubs his chin concerned.

"I am looking into that at the moment. Apparently, the location of the secure area was compromised about three days ago during some sort of skirmish though details are vague. I can't even determine the countries involved. Whatever is going on is under a total media blackout and satellite data is sketchy. Cyborg, can you get anything on your end?" Robin looks to his friend who shakes his head.

"Sorry man, but my satellite scans are coming up with nothing even when I point em at the site directly. My guess is it's probably a signal jammer but that kinda tech isn't conventional. I hate to say it but it could be the brotherhood of evil. Maybe somebody discovered them and woke them up somehow."

"Well, were going to see if we can find Valvilus. She is a flirt and all but all of us elementals stick together. I can't stop thinking something may have happened to her." Lightning looks up at the sky worriedly.

"Yes, I know what you mean, brother. If someone can manage to enslave her prowess, then what others could be at risk." Thunder nods at his brother.

"All right, but keep me posted on any new developments and be careful. I don't know what we can expect just yet since we don't even officially know who or what were dealing with yet." Robin waves them off as the two elemental make a quick exit to try to find out what happened to their friend.

Cyborg immediately begins work on trying to get some of the tower systems still mostly in tact back online with spare parts stashed away within the tower. Before long, power is restored and some measure of a monitoring system is active. As Cyborg continues to work on the battered tower, Robin chats with the Titans East for more clues but all coincide as they were unable to see their attacker and only the sudden appearance of the twisters.

"Well, the Solareign was unable to find anything of use with its limited sensor abilities. Whoever this is has covered their tracks rather well." Laserai.

"Let's get moving, Titans East need to remain here, recoup and assist in SAR operations. Whatever this enemy is trying to do apparently they accomplished it. I will leave Cyborg here for the moment so he can work on repairs to the tower for the time being. Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this soon." Robin looks to Cyborg who looks up and nods then to his team.

"If it's all the same, I'm going to remain here with Cyborg if that's ok?" Jinx looks to Robin who nods.

"So be it. Help them wherever you can. Titans lets go." Robin and co. heads out and notices Laserai and his team sitting outside.

"Hey, what's going on?" Robin recalls the group had left the tower a few moments ago for some reason.

"We're receiving a message from HQ. Apparently, they are requesting all top level operatives return for a status update. I hate to have to leave but apparently this is an emergency meeting that cannot wait. Hopefully, this will not take a long period of time but were not going to be available to assist you until the majority of us come back."

"I understand. Well, hurry back. We will do what we can." Robin waves them off as the Laserai team boards their craft then zips off.

"Well, this is great. Looks like it's back to just us again." BB leans against a pole frustrated.

"We have gotten along without the Laserai Team and we can do just fine while their away. Now let's get moving. We need to find out who is really behind these attacks in Steam City." Robin looks to the sky determined then mounts his R-Cycle and flies off with Raven, BB as an eagle and Starfire flying beside him.

* * *

**Final Wrap Up: **So the Teen Titans have come under attack from a new enemy? Problem is they have no idea who it could be? Is it the brotherhood of Evil or is it something even worse? Only time will tell. More to be revealed as the story unfolds in A Raven's Flight Is Always Right. Sorry I kinda reverted back to my old way of convo progression. Old habits die hard I guess. I will be sure to catch it in the next chapter. Laserai out. Reviews please.


End file.
